Malam Merah
by nakashima eru
Summary: Malam itu Himawari menyadari ada keanehan di rumahnya saat ia pulang kuliah.


Malam Merah

by Nakashima Eru

NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Mystery, Horror

Please, Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Himawari's POV

.

Saat itu malam sangat gelap. Entah aku kelelahan karena kuliah hari ini penuh dari pagi sampai malam atau malam ini bulan enggan menampakkan sinarnya hingga warna hitam pekat memenuhi mataku. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahku dengan perasaan gelisah dan penuh kekhawatiran. Udara terasa begitu dingin dan kabut semakin pekat. Suara burung yang entah apa namanya terdengar saling bersahutan dengan nada melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Seekor kucing liar memotong langkahku dengan gerakannya yang begitu gesit.

Aku terus mempercepat langkahku dan berharap agar cepat sampai di dalam rumah. Inilah salah satu yang kubenci ketika aku tinggal di sini. Hampir setiap waktu suasana begitu sepi. Jika pagi hanya ada seorang tukang sayur yang menjajakan daganganya dengan tidak banyak bicara. Para tetangga biasanya keluar namun dalam diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu di siang hari, hanya terdengar suara burung dan angin yang berhembus. Daerah ini memang terkenal dengan angin yang berhembus dengan kuat.

Aku menghela napas lega ketika telah melihat pagar kayu bercat putih rumahku. Pagar yang indah buatan papa. Di sekeliling pagar banyak bunga warna-warni dan tumbuhan bersulur melilit pagar yang mana aku sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Namun mama selalu membanggakan hasil tanamannya itu.

Aku sedikit menurunkan tasku dari bahu, mencoba meringankan berat dari seisi tas yang hingga kini membebaniku. Tapi—

Sebuah sabit tergeletak di teras. Aku tidak akan kaget jika sabit itu bersih karena mungkin papa baru saja membersihkan rumput di halaman. Namun sabit itu berlumuran darah merah. Masih segar dan ada beberapa sobekan daging di sekitarnya.

Detak jantungku sudah sangat tak beraturan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Kenop pintu dengan pelan kuputar, dan sesuai dugaanku, pintu rumahku tak terkunci.

Padahal sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah untuk kuliah aku telah menguncinya dan aku telah mewanti-wanti mama yang hari ini sedang tidak enak badan agar tidak membukakan pintu jika ada tamu.

Aku memberanikan diri mengintip seisi rumah. Aku memulai dari ruang tamu karena aku melewati ruangan ini. Tidak ada apa-apa. Seisi ruangan masih tertata rapi. Bahkan tidak ada bekas kalau ruangan yang satu ini dijamah orang saat kutinggalkan.

Lalu aku segera menghampiri kamar mama. Aku sangat ketakutan dan khawatir sebelum memastikan kalau mama selamat dan baik-baik saja.

"Mama…." Aku memanggil mama pelan.

Kamar mama kosong saat aku memasukinya. Namun tidak ada bekas perkelahian atau apapun di sana.

"Mama, mama." Aku mulai panik.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Aku sangat tidak siap menghadapi ini semua.

"Mama?! Dimana?!" aku mulai berlari menelusuri seisi rumah.

Aku berhenti di dapur saat melihat mama berdiri membelakangiku di sana.

"Selamat datang, Himawari!"

"Mamaaa!!!" langsung saja aku memeluk mama.

Kurasakan pelukannya juga menyelimuti tubuhku. Tubuh mama terasa hangat mungkin karena hari ini sedang sakit. Aku sangat senang mama selamat.

"Mama baru saja menyiapkan daging panggang spesial untukmu, Himawari." Mama tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sepiring daging panggang dengan bau sang sangat lezat.

"Oh, mama sudah baikan?" aku bertanya memastikan.

"Ya, begitulah. Setelah minum obat tubuh mama terasa sehat dan mama sangat ingin memasakkanmu sesuatu.

"Terimakasih, ma." Aku mencicipi masakan mama. Kelembutan daging yang kurasakan benar-benar memanjakan lidah.

"Habiskan, ya. Mama sangat menunggu kepulanganmu. Mama ingin segera kau memakan masakan mama.

"Mm, iya." Entah perasaanku saja atau mama terkesan sedikit memaksa hari ini. Mama seperti sangat ingin masakannya segera tiba di perutku.

Tapi apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat bersyukur masih bisa merasakan masakan mama.

"Himawari, mama mau istirahat dulu." Mama kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang menikmati daging panggang di dapur.

Setelah mama pergi, dapur terasa sangat sunyi. Perubahan tiba-tiba yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dalam keheningan aku teringat sabit berlumuran darah di teras yang tadi sempat kulihat. Aku merasa bodoh karena terhalang rasa gembira dan melupakan pertanyaan penting yang seharusnya kuajukan pada mama.

Sehabis menghabiskan daging panggang aku langsung mencuci piring bekas makanku, karena mama selalu menegakkan prinsip dapur harus bersih setelah dipakai.

Aku mengalirkan air dari keran dan merasakan betapa dinginnya air hingga membuatku ingin cepat-cepat mematikannya. Saat aku hendak memutar keran, aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh tercampur dalam air yang mengalir.

"Darah?"

Aku sangat ketakutan hingga tidak sempat memutar keran untuk mematikan laju air yang semakin merah. Merah pekat hingga piring putih yang tadi sudah kucuci kini berubah warna.

"A—"

PRANG!

Aku jatuh terduduk dan piring yang kupegang jatuh ke lantai, pecah berkeping-keping. Aku ingin berteriak namun seperti tercekat. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat karena aku ketakutan.

Perlahan aku menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata. Aku terkejut karena tidak ada warna merah sedikitpun di sekelilingku. Pecahan piring terlihat sangat putih tanpa noda. Aku berusaha berdiri untuk memastikan warna air keran. Ya. Bening tanpa ada campuran warna apapun.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan." Aku berkata lirih pada diriku sendiri.

Aku lantas lari ke kamar mama.

"Mama?" dan aku tidak menemukan mama di sana.

Kamar mama kosong dan terasa dingin seakan kamar itu tidak dimasuki sejak lama.

Mama tidak bisa kutemukan di seluruh penjuru rumah. Aku mulai panik lagi. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu di teras. Aku ingin memastikan benda mengerikan yang tadi sempat kulihat dan

"Tidak ada." Kataku spontan.

Bahkan setetes noda darahpun tak kutemukan di sana.

"Himawari~" sayup-sayup aku mendengar mama memanggilku dari halaman dekat sekumpulan tanaman mawar merah.

Betapa kagetnya diriku saat menyadari bahwa di tangan mama ada parang berlumuran darah yang tadi sempat kulihat saat masuk rumah.

To Be Continued

.

.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D


End file.
